Question: Solve for $n$, $- \dfrac{2n - 7}{3n - 9} = \dfrac{1}{5} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $3n - 9$ $ -(2n - 7) = \dfrac{3n - 9}{5} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $5$ $ -5(2n - 7) = 3n - 9 $ $-10n + 35 = 3n - 9$ $35 = 13n - 9$ $44 = 13n$ $13n = 44$ $n = \dfrac{44}{13}$